Hunting Down the Thief
by Mind-Creator
Summary: Toothiana is a thief who tries her best to save her village and care for her sisters. Jack serves under King Pitch's orders; he is sent with the task to track down Lady Toothiana of the Hummingbird Tribe for her execution due to her crimes, in exchange to save his family. He accepts, but once they meet, he starts to regret it. But he can't go back on his word. What will happen now?


**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians doesn't belong to me****, they belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks.**

**Hey guys! This is a new Rainbow Snowcone/ Frostbite AU!**

**I hope you like it, please leave a review/fave or follow and tell me if i should continue it or not. This has been on my mind for a while, but just now i have managed to write it down. By the way, When Summer meets Winter ( my other Rs fic) new chapter is almost done, just checking it and i hope to update it soon! :D**

**EDIT: IMAGE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I REPEAT IMAGE COVER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO THE FABULOUS teensophie-draws on tumblr. ( I hope you don't mind, if you do, i'll take it down immediately :))**

**But, by finding this image and reading her AU! I guess i can say that this story is inspired by her. So...story inspired by teensophie-draws!**

**Image credit goes to her. Please visit her page! :) You won't regret it. She is an amazing artist!**

** teensophie-draws . tumblr .com**

**Summary:**

_Toothiana is a thief who tries her best to save her village from war and care for her sisters. Jack serves under Pitch, the Nightmare King's orders; he is met with a task to track down one of the greatest thief of them all for execution due to her crimes, Lady Toothiana of the Hummingbird Tribe, in exchange to save his sister. He accepts immediately, though things get tough once he finds her and slowly starts to regret it, even though his sister still drifts his mind. What will happen to them now? Can they save their loved ones and themselves from an upcoming war?_

* * *

She ran at lightning speed, each step making her gasps shorter, making each second harder for her to breathe.

"I saw her go this way!"

She gasped and looked back, the guards were quickly catching up to her.

She gave a sharp turn into an alleyway and hid behind a brick wall, hoping to hide from the guard's bright flames from their torches, who were glancing around, trying to seek her figure through the black sky. Her back slammed hard against the wall behind her and her knees buckled, sending her body plummeting to meet the cold hard ground. She desperately tried to control her breathing, trying to not let them know where she was hiding. She prayed in the back of her head and tightly shut her eyes as she felt the guards searching near the spot she was hidden. As the flame's light reflected on the brick wall she held her breath, the flames were much bigger and brighter, which meant they were closer.

"_No, no, please no,"_ She prayed. As if a miracle happened, she heard the heavy footsteps falter. Still unsure if they were actually gone or they were just waiting for her to show up, she decided to take a peak. Once she did, she gave a sigh out of relief… they weren't there anymore. She slowly stood up, her ankles aching, making her wince.

"Come on Tooth, you can do this…just a little more" she pushed herself further, whimpering at the pain in her right rib cage. She screwed up pretty badly, just as she was escaping the palace; she hadn't noticed that a guard saw through her disguise, attacking at her ribs with a mighty fist. She should have been more conscious about her surroundings. Oh well, what done was done. No use in crying over it now.

She finally got back on her feet, accidentally letting out a strangled cry. She looked at her surroundings making sure no one had seen or heard her. Holding the bag full of jewels and coins close to her chest, she darted out of the alleyway and headed towards the exit, trying to escape the kingdom as soon as possible, before anymore guards spotted her. She took a glance behind her, checking if any were behind her tail. To her luck, none could be seen, when she was sure no one was following her, she smirked and looked to the front again, never once looking back.

She made it to the high gates that separate this land with the others, due to the obstacle in front of her, a great golden gate, the size of a giraffe. She groaned inwardly and thought of a plan. She decided to climb a window, swinging herself to pull her up onto the roof. Once she made it to a church's roof she took a few steps back and held her hands behind the wall, bracing herself for what she was about to do. This was stupid and she was most likely to get herself killed if she failed the stunt. Biting her lip and building up courage, she exhaled a cool breath and ran at full speed towards a tree on the other side; hoping gravity won't fail her now. She threw herself over the edge and glided towards the tree, holding back any inch of fear telling her she wasn't going to make it. She reached the tree but the wrong branch. She hurried and measured the distance between her and the ground, it didn't look so bad so she let go.

Once her feet touched ground again, she gave herself a silent cheer and pat on the back, satisfied with her training in acrobatics. She pounced off towards the woods as the sun was rising.

She didn't take notice of crystal blue orbs eyeing her every move from a distance…

* * *

"My lord, there has been another theft!" exclaimed a palace guard as he barged through the big heavy doors across to the tall, dark man, he kneeled down in front of him to show his respect and awaited a reply from his superior, who glanced down at him with a blank expression. The tall man stood up from his grand seat, he brought a hand across his forehead, taking a deep sigh.

"Again? it's been the third time this week, when are you fools going to take hold of her for once!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs and slammed his right fist on the table. "Is it so hard for you to capture a girl? A worthless piece of trash?"

"B-but my lord, she is very agile and fast, she has very quick instincts and blocks everyone's movements with such perfection its-"

"SILENCE!" he huffed angrily, rage boiling through his blood. He turned his back on the guard and went deep in thought, trying to seek out a plan to capture the beast, once and for all. Something suddenly lit up inside him and he gave an evil grin.

"I have an idea, call guardian 06; he will be perfect for the job, he is very skilled and I'm sure he could match her status"

The guard's eye widened, suddenly aware of whom he was referring to.

"But my lord, you know he denies every one of your missions, how can we possibly convince him this time?"

"Easy, fellow nightmare, we just have to blackmail him, pour fear into his mind and take what's most precious to him…, now bring him to me, Frost and I can settle this over a nice cup of tea".

The guard kneeled down and lowered his head.

"Yes, my lord, as you please"

And he left Pitch alone, who was thinking about his plan over and over, his smile each time growing wider. He walk towards his balcony where the silence was deadly and only cricket's chirps could be heard. He gazed up at the moon.

"Well Frost, what would you do now? You can't ever deny your sister can you? You swore you'd always protect her no matter what?" he gave a hollow chuckle "We'll see about that" He grinned, his laugh echoing through the palace's walls.

* * *

Toothiana ran through the dark woods, occasionally losing her balance every once in a while, but skillfully countering it before her face met the ground. She squinted in search of a light, when her target was found; she headed towards it, smiling gleefully and forgetting her pain in near her abdomen. Once out of the dark woods, she looked towards the mountains where a small, barely noticeable village could be seen. She darted off towards it and sped up, taking in the scent of the fresh grass and flowers that had just sprouted as she passed them.

Spring was coming, and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

All too soon she saw familiar faces greeting her; some surprised at her return, revealing her that they had doubted her skills and others gave proud smiles.

She stepped towards a small cabin and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she sang in a musical voice, bringing her ear next to the door.

"Toothie is here!" said a small childlike voice.

"She's back!" exclaimed another.

She laughed at the many squeals and cheers she could hear at the other side of the door. The wooden plank in front of her brutally opened in front of her, meeting big smiles of 5 little girls. She grinned back and crouched down to their size.

"Miss me?"

She was met with a chorus of giggles and squeaks, arms surrounding her and hugging her tightly; she smiled and breathed in their floral scent, returning their embrace. It had been so long since her departure. But then she noticed something was missing. She counted the heads.

"One…two…three…four…five…where's Baby Tooth?" she asked, concern filling her up.

"Here I am Toothie!" A girl jumped into her and wrapped her short arms around her waist, snuggling her head and enjoying the warmth from her. She really missed her sister; it has been around 2 weeks since she left. They were all really worried and comforted each other, hoping nothing bad had happened to her. Baby Tooth was most affected by her not returning, she cried herself to sleep every night, wondering why it had taken so long. But those tears were wiped off by a kind man who rarely spoke, telling them every night beautiful stories of fairies and guardians. That was enough for all of them, and they were all very grateful.

"How are you? Who took care of you guys while I was gone?"

"Mr. Sanderson! He is a really sweet person and he tells us the most thrilling stories! Can he come over again?"

Tooth chuckled at their glee.

"As long as Mr. Sanderson is okay with it" she gave them a heart-warming smile "I'm sure he won't mind"

Baby Tooth hugged her even tighter, happy to have her sister back, yes, Mr. Sanderson was nice, but she always preferred her sister.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she noticed her sister's muscles tense and her arms shaking. She looked up and saw her face forcing a smile, her face showing pain and happiness.

"Toothie…are you okay?"

"Oh, don't mind me BT, just got a small scratch near my ribs, nothing much" She smiled, hoping to let her little sister drop the issue. But Baby Tooth wasn't easy to fool; she had this strange feeling something was wrong. She could read her thoughts and emotions, read her like a book, as if there was a connection between them. The others were close, but not as much as Toothiana and Baby Tooth.

"Toothie, you're hurt, we have to get you to the doctor" she started pulling her hand, leading her to a small tent. The others followed behind, concerned about their sister, worry reflecting through their eyes, making Tooth feel guilty.

"Baby Tooth it's no-"

"No buts Toothie!" she replied.

Tooth gave up and let her lead towards the tent with a symbol for nurse care. She pulled the curtains aside and walked in, looking around the room, trying to seek the nurse.

"Hello? Miss Seraphina? Toothie has come back and she is hurt" Baby Tooth whispered, looking around frantically for the nurse, never once letting go of her hand. She was met with silence and her eyes crinkled with worry.

"Miss-AH!"

Tooth jumped at her sudden outburst, her mouth already forming words to ask her what was wrong. Baby Tooth's grip on her grew incredibly tighter, making her fingertips go white. She looked towards where Baby Tooth pointed and saw Seraphina, who was treating a patient with fatal wounds, blood stains visible on her hands. Tooth reacted quickly and covered Baby Tooth's eyes with the back of her palm, hoping to calm her down. Seraphina, just taking notice of their presence, turned around to greet them with a soft smile.

"Toothiana, what a lovely surprise, it's so nice to cross paths again, sorry if you saw that Baby Tooth"

Baby Tooth could only nod and she shivered at the previous events entering her thoughts. Tooth noticed her distress and held her tighter, letting her know that it was alright. Seraphina gave an apologetic smile at Tooth, hoping she didn't frighten the kid too much. Tooth giggled and shook her head, smiling, letting her know she would be fine.

"So Miss Toothiana, may I see the wound?"

Tooth nodded and gestured to Baby Tooth the exit, letting her know that it was best for her to leave with her sisters than to stay. Baby Tooth wanted to protest, but as an image of Toothiana's possible wounds invaded her mind she nodded and headed out.

"Miss Toothiana, please take a seat and show me your wound"

Tooth did as told and pushed herself up on the stool, wincing at the pain, silently leaving curses. This caught Seraphina's attention and decided to take a closer look; she slightly pulled at Tooth's clothing, showing her injury. Her rib looked swollen and bruised; she could see fingermarks almost imprinted on her tan skin. She let out a sigh of relief, it didn't look too bad and she was happy to find her rib without any fractures. She took out a small wet cloth and gently pressed it against her wound. Tooth gritted her teeth, trying to not whimper at the incoming sting.

Once Seraphina was done, she put the cloth back in place and took out some herbs and spread some around the mark.

"No broken bones Tooth, it should be fine in a few days, but I recommend you to not push yourself with training. Please call off sick and rest the next few days"

"But-"

"No buts Toothiana"

Tooth groaned and nodded. She hated being treated like a kid, even more when she was the one who was supposed to look after the village, not the other way around.

"Any news from Pitch?" Seraphina asked.

"Not really, I just over heard while I was locked in for a few days by the guards at the palace…something about them having a war. I couldn't hear anymore because they were planning to ask me questions and threaten me to tell our village's location if I didn't get out soon. I dressed up as a commoner and got out using my old dagger. Once out, I quickly got some gold and jewels, I planned to steal some food as well from Pitch's dinner party, but I was caught and a nightmare gave me a nasty blow…that's how I got this"

Tooth pointed towards her wound. Seraphina nodded slowly, taking all the information in.

"Does he…?"

Tooth caught up with her questions and she shook her head, giving her a sad frown.

"I'm sorry Seraphina, but he still doesn't remember"

Seraphina's gazed dropped down and fell silent, her frown intense. She brought her hand up to a gold locket she had wrapped around her neck. Tooth, upset, tried to comfort her slowly bringing her hand to her shoulder.

"That doesn't mean we should give up"

Seraphina gave out a hollow chuckle and sniffed. She straightened herself up and smiled brightly, making Tooth jerk away her hand. Just as Tooth was about to question her weird behavior, Seraphina brought her soft hand onto her shoulder and spoke up.

"Tooth, we are proud of you, and we are grateful for every sacrifice you did. But you shouldn't push yourself too hard, there are other knights watching over the village you know? Please be more careful with what you are doing" she pleaded.

Tooth's eyes widened in astonishment and met her eyes. Slowly, she smiled.

"Don't worry Seraphina, I'm happy to help, I promise to not push myself passed my limits, I swear…" She bowed down "Thank you Seraphina"

Tooth hopped off the counter and was surprised to feel hardly any pain, she shook it off, and of course she wouldn't feel a thing. Seraphina was a great nurse; she knew every plant on earth and always knew what anyone needed. She was also very mother-like towards the children of the village. Not to mention she was gorgeous, always having a kind smile, melting many knights' hearts.

As she pulled the curtain open, she heard.

"Thank you Tooth…for everything"

With those last words, she turned to look back at her and bowed down, earning one in return. Then she left the tent with a bright grin on her face.

* * *

The great gold doors opened and in the distance showed a figure of a young man. He gave a wicked smile and let the guards proceed. The man in a black suit walked towards him with an unpleasant look on his face. Once in front of him, he crossed his arms and glared at him, breaking the rule of kneeling down in front of the king. But Pitch didn't care right now; all he wanted was to get rid of the thief. And this boy would help him and complete the task…he was _sure _of it.

"Jack Frost, a pleasure to see you, it's been a while hasn't it? Around 6 months I suppose?"

"Not long enough" he muttered under his breath, his eyes like daggers trying to shoot at Pitch's skull.

"How dare you disrespect the great lord like that!" A nightmare yelled at him. Pitch brought a hand in front of him, silencing him and making him pause on the spot. The nightmare took a step back and nodded his head for his master to proceed. Aware, that he had a very vicious plan thought out.

Jack simply ignored him and kept his eye on Pitch, glaring at him, his eyes focused, hoping to freeze him at any moment.

"What do you want Pitch?"

"Why, I'm so glad you asked, it saves me some time" Pitch walked around him, making Jack uncomfortable at his evil smile, but he tried not to show his fear "You see Jack, there is this thief who is taking advantage of my kingdom and we are desperately trying to hunt her down and seek her location. We caught her before, but these moron's over here, failed to keep her locked up before I could see her!"

The nightmare's eardrums banged at his volume, making them grit their teeth. They felt shame wash over them at their superiors words, but also felt highly offended at their name.

"And you need me to…?" Jack asked, not liking at all where this was going. Jack's blood went cold once he realized that Pitch's grin grew wider every second. Was he really going to…?

"I need you to hunt her down and bring her to me, so she can be executed for all her crimes. That demon doesn't deserve to live!" He snarled. Locking eyes with Jack once again, fully expressing his rage he had towards Lady Toothiana. Jack flinched at his volume, but he kept his guard up. He should have known it would come to this, Pitch's only pleasure is to bring fear. He never killed. But he pointed out the victim's fear like a book and tortured them until they couldn't take anymore and ended up taking their own life. He was disgusting.

"What will I win in this?" he questioned, his eyes demanding answers.

"Your family will be safe and your sister will be free"

Jack's eyes bugged out, his heart pace increasing at taking in his sudden words. That meant he would finally see her again…

"You miss her don't you?"

Jack could only nod.

"Well then…complete this task and I will set her free"

Jack took a step back, glaring at him and searching for any sign if he wasn't serious with his words. He saw Pitch's blank expression, he couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"What do you say Jack? Do we have a deal?"

Pitch brought his hand out towards him and smiled, showing his rotten teeth. Jack, disgusted looked away as he thought carefully of his decision. He hated the idea of killing anyone over a reward, he was a guardian, he was supposed to help and protect others. But he hadn't seen Emma in months after she was locked up in prison with his family, all Pitch's fault. But if he did this, then she would be free and no longer have to endure the pain…

"Y-you swear your words right?" Jack stuttered, his finger twitching anxiously.

"Cross my heart" He gestured to his chest where his heart would be and marked an invisible x sign.

He froze at first, but he wasn't aware that his body had started to move on it's own, he didn't realize he slowly brought his hand up to shake Pitch's, sealing the deal. Pitch smile increased and tightened his fist.

"I'm very happy you obliged Jack, glad we could get along. You will pack tonight and leave tomorrow; my guards will help you on your quest with supplies. Sweet nightmares Jack"

He turned around and left, making Jack stumble to the ground as guilt washed over him. His chest ached at suddenly realizing his betrayal towards the guardians.

He would have to hurt, no…_kill_ someone. It was his duty to protect and care for others, but he was aware that he just accepted to do the complete opposite. He was never too fond of rules, but he wished not having to break this one, regret filling his core.

* * *

"I think it's better for us to knit some clothes" Baby Tooth asked.

"What if we go out shopping?" Tina replied.

"Nah, let's go to the woods and gather up some berries!" proposed Ana, her eyes sparkling brightly at her idea. "We could make blueberry pudding!"

"We already did that yesterday!" Talia whined. "besides, you know too many sweets are bad for you, remember what happened last time?"

"oh…right."

"What do you think Toothie?" asked Jai, looking up at her.

Tooth could only smile, trying to keep her head from spinning. The girls were certainly lovely, no doubt about that, but there were times when she couldn't stand them all gathering up near her and talking all at once, they made her head go into a blur.

She thought that if she proposed an idea that would help her clear her mind for a moment and rest up easily, she could finally relax and stop hearing the many squeaks surrounding her.

"What if we just…sleep?" she asked, shrugging.

Baby Tooth was about to protest until she noticed her dark circles, she gave a nod while the rest whined. But they gave in, fully aware that their big sister must be awfully tired from her long journey. They crawled towards her and curled up together, although it took them a while. Her sisters were fighting over who Tooth should sleep with and what side they should get. But once Tooth let them all snuggle up next to her and hold hands, they calmed down.

She breathed in their scent and gave a tender smile, her eyes half lidded. She gave them each a kiss on top of their heads and snuggled in, enjoying the warmth and joy they brought her.

She wished nothing would ever take this feeling away from her. She swore to protect them in front of her parent's grave, it was her duty and they were her only joy and comfort.

* * *

_Clink! Crack!_

Jack got into his black suit and pulled up his zip, he placed his mask adjusting it to his size, the only thing visible were his crystal blue eyes and bare glimpses of his pale skin. He gathered all his belongings and weapons, making sure to have gotten everything in his bag. Once he was set, he stepped outside the castle, but paused as his footing was on the line of the gate.

One step…

One step and everything would change…for better or for worse.

He thought long and hard about his actions and the consequences they would bring him, but Emma needed him now more than ever. He couldn't stop now, this may be his only chance to be at peace with his family, to laugh together and smile, to go hunting and tell each other stories at a camp fire. His lips trembled at the scene in his head, where he watched Emma get taken away, screaming and her eyes with fear, desperately trying to grasp his hand. He didn't make it in time, he couldn't do anything, and he hated himself for that.

The nightmares next to him were about to confront him, desperate for him to leave, some snickered under their breath, claiming he was afraid…a coward. Yes, he may be afraid, but he definitely wasn't a coward, he wouldn't let the nightmare's comment put him down.

He looked over the horizon and took a deep breath, his foot stepped over the line, each step he was further away from the kingdom and closer towards his enemy. By the time he was face to face with the woods, only one thing was on his mind…

Kill the thief.

* * *

**There you go! :) I hope you enjoyed it, this was the first chapter, but i need to know if it catches your interest or not. Please let me know!**

**More chapters will come soon if you tell me your opinion. Any recommendations? Opinions? It would help me a lot! :)**

**When Summer meets Winter will be up sometime this week, i'm having so much fun writing this chapter! School is bieng pretty hard on me this week, so i'll cross my fingers to try a get the newest chapter up on Wednesday.**

**COVER IMAGE BELONGS TO TEENSOPHIE-DRAWS on tumblr. Story inspired by her! :D**

**Take care! *hugs***


End file.
